Mages' Triad
by EvilsHaunt
Summary: Seren, Death's Eternal, immortal mage knows pieces of her soul are missing. Cethin, Master of Death, is found to be one of those pieces. Loki, God of Chaos will be found and then the Mages' Triad will be complete. Once complete the world as it has been will be changed forever. (Master of Death is a character borrowed from Harry Potter but not enough to be a crossover.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story that are from Avengers/Marvel Universe nor do I own the original concept of Master of Death from Harry Potter. The OC's of Seren and Cethin are mine.

Seren was raised in a realm long forgotten even in its destruction. Ancient texts in nine realms only mention in the vaguest of terms of a 10th Realm. Only the longest lived of Alfheim, elves of light and of darkness, can trace the invisible lines of the Ever Tree branches that once held it.

Thanos the Mad Titan turned the world onto itself and in doing so caused it to implode upon everything and destroy it from existence. Only one being from that accursed realm survived; Seren.

When hopping realms connected within the branches of the Ever Tree, Seren's powers grew along with her eternal existence. The Fates or Norns as some call them, lost that realm, they too lost the thread of Seren and they could not direct her Fate. Seren could not die because of what Thanos made her and in turn she could not die after she escaped Fate's design. Beings that knew of her began to call her Death's Eternal.

Magic re-wrote itself around her and she could feel the lines that tied her to another that came from a parallel universe. Bending the realms to her will she escaped in a voided hole of her own creation to connect to this line. That line belonged to Cethin Darkswallow.

Cethin was not always called that. His renaming came from necessity as his life of before was riddled with sorrow, destruction, and tore his values to shreds when his faith in the human race was shattered. Even after he had lost his family to darkness, killed said darkness, and achieved immortality via the connection of three death blessed artifacts making him Master of Death, he had held true to the goodness of the world; until it turned on him and he had to flee.

It was a blow to his sanity, his ego, and his heart that he fled from these ingrates when he could have decimated them in a bloody battle to end all battles but he felt something was missing and in this weakness he fell.

He isolated himself in the density of an evil forest so he may never see humanity again and they could live without knowledge of his once famous existence. This is where he was found by a piece of what was missing.

Cethin and Seren were dubbed the evil twins of all the realms when the Fates stumbled upon a hidden directive that the duo should be a trio. Triads were dangerous but just as Seren was no longer under the rules of the Norns, and as Cethin could now avoid Death as it's Master, the third would soon join them and life as every soul knew it would be changed; forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used from Avengers/Marvel Universe nor the concept of Master of Death from Harry Potter. Seren and Cethin are mine.

Cethin was bored. This in of itself wasn't abnormal since eternity was a very long time; longing for the third member of the Triad accompanied this state of indifference hence his nose was in a large tome as he looked for the missing piece.

Seren, Cethin's twin sister was also bored, but her time in that state of jaded consciousness was spent floating in the in between called the void. She too felt the missing piece of the Triad lay heavy upon her.

Swimming in the sea of darkness that wasn't black as pitch to her heightened sense of sight, Seren saw something coming towards her position in the void. A body flying as if pulled upon came towards her and was soon to pass her.

Long black waves floated around a halo of pale skin and grey green eyes. Aesir armor was of a golden metal with green and black leathers and green velvet cape cocooned this man who flew passed her. Seren watched him continue his journey, the pain in his eyes most apparent, and let him pass her as she could feel unfulfilled destiny wrapped about him like a warm blanket.

Seren's cold, dead heart was awash with the need to beat as she finally could feel the connection. Anxiety was forefront as she swam from the void and took to her feet as she rushed to the library.

"Cethin," Seren yelled as she crashed around a corner of the stacks of books that Cethin had surrounded him self with knocking them down in her haste, "I found him." She gasped out face flushed wearing a huge grin showing off her vampire like fangs.

Cethin looked up from his tome contemplating the strange moods of his sister that changed like the wind. For all her grace and astute social perfection she could turn into a mass of energetic childlike enthusiasm such as what just turned the corner in a hail storm of books falling to the floor. Eternity would have been worse if not for his sister's strange moods.

"Found who," his voice cracked since he had not used the chords for who knew how long. Cethin coughed to clear his throat and looked to his sister's innocently wide eyes knowing that the innocence was fake but comical all the same.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet Seren approached Cethin's oaken study table and slapped both hands upon the surface causing more books to fall to the ground as the quake she made tipped the stacks over.

"Our third," Seren said with a sudden seriousness that was just another mood swing that Cethin was familiar with, "he must live but for moments longer to fulfill his role in things and then we can pounce upon him."

Seren had a touch of Seer in her long lived life that was able to guide the two through some of the threads of Fate that tied the worlds together so they may pass without too much damage being caused. She didn't foresee everything so sometimes mistakes were made but they sure made existence fun when made.

"Do you wish to observe him as he finishes that piece of Fate's thread?" Cethin asked as he closed the tome and put it on the sturdy oaken desk.

"Oh very much so since he is tied to the Ever Tree and to Midgard," Seren was all smiles even though some of the smirk of mischief was placed among the white toothed grin, "lets go to Midgard, it has been forever since I've seen it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from Avengers/Marvel Universe nor the concept of the Master of Death from Harry Potter. I do own my OC's Seren and Cethin.

_Culture shock - __the feeling of disorientation experienced by someone who is suddenly subjected to an unfamiliar culture, way of life, or set of attitudes._

Seren couldn't believe the changes that had occurred in the time she was absent from Midgard. Technology was the magic of the realm when the humans of the world had lost their sense of mysticism for the unexplainable. Science explained with formulas and math equations what Seren had cultivated as a Shamaness amongst the believers of her.

Now the believers in her stature had perished and in their wake were humans who could understand what she represented and gave their own explanations as the truth. Her magic was still made of the energies of the manna of this realm and she knew the forward thinkers of this place couldn't explain it even if they tried but she felt lost in the seas of humans who would look the other way; it was like betrayal and Seren wanted to weep. She smiled instead.

Cethin wasn't so shocked that mankind had created upon the older creations his home had during his time there. This Midgard wasn't much different that his old home except for the lack of magic users. This place had no hidden structures or peoples of magic that convoleced in magic spaces amongst the Muggle population. In the souls he could feel as Master of Death these humans amassed within large cities filled with technology, certain in their lives to attempt to extend them as to create more than they could control. It wasn't betrayal he felt; it was a recipe for disaster.

Seren and Cethin soon learned that their magics made the technology of this place melt or explode in showers of sparks and more than likely caused fires. Spelling their auras mute seemed to help unless they cast within the vacinity of larger tech then causing the explosions to be bigger; smaller tech was shielded either way.

To learn in this foreign enviroment of the human ways and the terms used was like learning a new language with nothing to draw from. It was frustrating and Seren weaved new spells that allowed both her and her brother to assimilate what the humans they targetted had learned with the unfortunate side effect of turning those human's brains to mush. Either didn't care about the side effect but soon learned that others did.

(Time Jump)

Five years upon this realm had Seren and Cethin seen as undisguised genius's who had amassed wealth and luxury. Times called for them to create a background to their names so that unsurpers of their control wouldn't attempt to destroy all they had built.

It was an empire of steel and technology that served to aide these humans in their lives making them efficient. Stark Tech was their only rival on the market and yet they never took over that rival or let the man known as Anthony Stark, take over their empire. Black Inc. as they had fashioned their last names as Black in honor of Cethin's Godfather from his old realm, were used in the name of the company. Black Inc. took the name and twisted the meaning into the symbol of an ink bottle that had spilled upon some parchment in a blot with a Quill sitting in the ink well as the company logo. To Cethin it was an inside joke, to Seren it was ironic as the tech was the total opposite of the ancient ways of writing Seren was fond of.

Seren had writen a new Runic Array that was to be a ward that could allow tech to work with security for the new Black Tower that had been built not three blocks from Stark Tower in New York. Music in a category called New Age played in the background while Seren worked on her ebony desk with a Quill and ink since computers could not arrange runes or could iPads let Seren's magic seep into the characters themselves.

The modernly contemperary layout of the room with it's 90 degree angles and plastic feel was decorated with ebony furnature matching the dark desk, Seren sat at. A full wall was taken by a marble lined fountain that ran into a small moat that recycled the water back into the fountain spouts in the ceiling of the room. Plants of all kinds, both found in potions and in amazon likened areas filled the room corners giving a natural feel to an unnatural environment.

Cethin was basking in the rays of the sun as he floated on his back in the Olympic sized pool that was on a balcony of Black Tower. His business done for the day gave him time to relax in the warmth of life even if he would never tan his alabaster skin. He didn't like the polution of the air and a few times odd thoughts of what humans were doing to themselves would join his consciousness only to be set aside as he could imagine a shape out of a lone cloud in the sky.

Both were jolted when a ward tied into them went off alerting them to a team of seventeen people passing them with questionable intentions. Seven of the group were intracately part of SHIELD a government agency that dealt with the weird that others could not. The other ten were foot soldiers placed around a perimeter for back up.

Cethin cursed and rushed from the pool to the security room dressing him self for battle in robes of basilisk skin magicially replacing his swimming trunks.

Seren cursed these fools who had ignored the warnings Seren had sent them saying that Cethin and her didn't want anything to do with this group after being hounded for recruitment. It had taken this group, the Avengers, only two years to catch onto their trail of mindless humans left behind and in their pursuit of the Black twins, finding out that they were much more than their feeble human minds could comprehend. So instead of being in pursuit of them for questioning and possible imprisonment it had turned into a recruitment drive that could still end in imprisonment if things couldn't be controlled.

Seren put away her inventions and kept to her midnight blue silk shirt and skinny black denim pants with black heeled boots. It mattered not what she wore even as she added a midnight blue cape around her shoulders and a black bladed short sword on her hip. She could battle naked and still win.

"Milord and Lady, you have guests. I've directed them to the first floor conference room as per their request. I believe they come in peace." The receptionist said over the intercom.

Seren and Cethin shadow traveled to the conference room door and entered. Seren warded the door to be only opened by her or her brother, made a silencing ward upon it and disabled every listening device with the room including the earbuds of the Avengers.

"Greetings pests, what do we owe to your visit?" Seren said as she sat gracefully with the proper decorum of a Queen in a chair at the side wall of the conference room.

Thor had never been to a meeting with these twins before as he was new to SHIELD but the man called Fury had said they were needed to question his brother so he had come with to try to aide in them recruiting these siblings. He could feel their power and when the woman spoke and he compared her mannerisms to that of his brother; she even looked a lot like Loki.

The brother of the set remained quiet as he took place to the right of his sister remaining standing, his arms folded in front in control defiance. His gaze landed on Thor and looked intensely upon him making him feel uncomfortable. Eeriely Thor could see that the man also looked too much like Loki and his instincts raged warning him that it wasn't a good thing.

Director Fury, the spokesman of this group sat at the head of the table while the Avengers had each taken a seat down the table. "We need your help," Fury began only receiving an eyebrow of Seren's quirked up in response, "we have in our custody someone who could destroy this world if allowed. We need your help in discovering his plots." Fury paused in his explination swallowing harshly then resuming, "He uses magic much like yours."

"Ah so instead of asking us to join your rabble you instead demand that we interogate your prisoner as some twisted way to enlist our help as a lead into controlling us? Is that what you are attempting?" Seren spoke with an indifferent tone belying her disbelief of their audacity.

"Not to control you, Miss Black," Fury explained, "just enlist your aide. SHIELD does not have the capacity to deal with someone like Loki. We believe you two do."

"What do you offer us as part of this bargain?" Seren asked.

"I would owe you whatever you desired that I, as a Prince of Asgard could give you." Thor suddenly spoke in his booming voice as he became desperate and knew negotiations of this nature could take forever. He just wanted his brother back.

"Thor," the woman with red hair known as Black Widow harshly repromanded him in a whisper. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"I cannot sit here while you speak in riddles bantering back and forth while my brother rots in your cell, Fury. I know that there is something wrong that you will overlook just to get your justice making him suffer for it. I will not allow that to happen if the answers you seek can be brought forth by these two powerful beings and in turn save my brother's soul." Thor boomed as he stood from his chair.


End file.
